


Samaritan Cover

by Sheilacasmam



Series: Samaritan [3]
Category: Lost, Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: AU, Ben Linus - Freeform, Crossover, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Harold Finch - Freeform, Henry Gale, Illustration, Multimedia, Paranormal Phenomena, Thriller, Traditional Media, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheilacasmam/pseuds/Sheilacasmam
Summary: Cover illustration of my story: pencils, gold Uni Posca, black ink.





	Samaritan Cover

**Author's Note:**

> I was given a diary for Christmas and I decided to put my story there; initially I wanted to create a comic series, but it required too much time and skill, so I decided to keep it simple and organize it as an illustrated fan fiction. Thanks to @michaelssw0rd for the help in how to post pictures! ^_^


End file.
